


Allison gets an experience

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: F/M, Just some Hargreeves Fiction Lol, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some Luther/Allison fanfic, aha ;)





	Allison gets an experience

Luther kicks Allison on the moon, so she can feel the pain he felt when dad sent him on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship makes me vomit. It's incest stfu


End file.
